


Midnight Run

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric goes for a midnight run during the Quidditch World Cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Oct 22, 2006

The tent was too hot, even with cooling charms, and sleep remained elusive despite an hour of thrashing about, growing more irritated by the minute. Cedric could hear his father snoring loudly, and he just wasn't tired. He was excited about the match tomorrow and there was a nervous anticipation in the air that was nearly palpable. It wasn't a good combination. 

Finally, when his watch said it had been an hour and ten minutes, he gave up. He got up and put on a pair of track pants and his trainers, being sure not to wake his father as he slipped through the flap of the tent. It was late and the whole campground seemed to be asleep. The moon was bright, though, and he had more than enough natural light to see. It was a nice night for a jog, he decided. He could tire himself out and then he’d be able to sleep. He wanted to be rested for the match tomorrow, after all.

He took off down a path that led him into the dark woods. The moonlight wasn’t as bright here, but he often ran at night back home during summer, so he had pretty decent night vision. If it got too dark, he’d just use a charm to give enough light to see. Yet another instance when being a wizard was beneficial.

It felt nice to run. The camp was so crowded that it was almost stifling. Cedric liked people, but he wasn’t fond of large groups confined in small spaces. Plus, he had to admit that it was nice to get away from his father. He loved him, of course, but preferred family bonding time to happen in small doses. Fortunately, Arthur Weasley was keeping his father busy with inane conversation and the Weasley kids --and Harry-- had proved to be entertaining enough companions.

As he neared a curve in the path that would eventually lead him out the other side of the small forest, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. Startled, he lost his focus and stumbled. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but he was still annoyed at the distraction that interrupted a good run. Instead of continuing down the path, he allowed curiosity to get the better of him. There was something out there, obviously, and he wanted to know what.

Leaving the path probably wasn’t the smartest decision in the world, but Cedric was confident that he’d quickly find whatever animal had caught his attention and then finish his run. He was top of his classes, and didn't find it likely he'd run into anything he couldn't handle. He figured it must be some sort of bird as it had been a flash of light color amidst the darkness that had caught his attention. He used his wand for light to guide him through this part of the forest.

He was so intent on checking the trees overhead for a white bird that he failed to notice the shadow moving towards him. By the time he did, it was too late. A wave of magic rushed over him, causing him to drop his wand. Cedric cursed under his breath and leaned down to pick it up, but didn’t have the chance. 

His suspicion that one, if not both, of the bloody Weasley twins had decided to play a prank faded when he heard a low voice murmur a spell he’d never heard before. He could feel his wrists tingle, and his eyes widened as his arms were pulled up above his head despite his efforts to free them from whatever magic had been used. He couldn’t get free, though, and found himself standing in the small clearing with his arms above his head and his wand at his feet.

Only then did the dark shadow step forward. There was the rustle of material and then the hood of the cloak fell back to reveal a curtain of hair that was so light it looked white. Cedric felt a sense of unease settle in his stomach as he stared at the man who was now looking at him with an expression of smug triumph.

“Young Master Diggory,” Lucius Malfoy drawled as he unclasped his cloak and tossed his hair arrogantly. “Hasn’t your father ever warned you about being out alone at night? Why, you never know what nasties you might run into.”

“Let me go, Malfoy,” Cedric said with as much force as he could manage, which wasn’t a lot considering his current position.

“I don’t think so, boy,” Malfoy replied before he tossed his cloak to the side. It hovered in the air several inches from the ground, probably scared of what might face it if it dared disobey its owner.

“You’ve made your point,” Cedric told him as he tried not to show that he was worried. He didn’t know Malfoy beyond what his father said, which wasn’t favorable at all. He knew the rumors of service to He Who Must Not Be Named during the war and had heard gossip regarding dark magic, which was enough to make him wish he’d never left his tent tonight.

“Have I?” Malfoy drawled as he raised his hand and ran a gloved finger along Cedric’s jaw. The gloves were made of the softest dragonhide and slid across his skin as Malfoy smirked. “And what exactly is my point, young Diggory?”

“That you have the power,” Cedric said simply. He’d seen this sort of posturing before when he visited his father at the Ministry and recognized it easily enough.

“Why would I waste time proving a known fact?” Malfoy asked with an arrogant smugness that made Cedric feel like a silly child. He dragged his finger over Cedric’s lips suddenly and narrowed his eyes. “My, you are a pretty one, aren’t you?”

Cedric blinked at him, unable to come up with a reply to such a comment. He flushed at being called pretty, as no young man wanted to be labeled with such a feminine term, and glared up at Malfoy.

“Spirited, too,” Malfoy observed as his hand moved down to suddenly grip Cedric’s chin and tilt his head back. “It seems we have a dilemma, boy. I’ve caught you and can leave you here or I can free you. If I leave you, I wonder how long it would be before they found you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Cedric said confidently, though he frowned and felt a stir of panic at the idea of being forced to stand here for hours until his father woke to find him missing. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon through the tree branches overhead. He doubted that it was even midnight yet, which meant he’d be stuck here at least seven hours. When he looked back at Malfoy, he knew he didn’t want to be left here.

Malfoy knew it, too, because he smirked and gave Cedric a look that gave him a pretty good idea of what he had in mind. “Are you certain of that, _Cedric_?” he asked as he moved his thumb over Cedric’s bottom lip in a deliberate manner. He leaned forward and his hair tickled Cedric’s nose. His breath was warm against his ear. “It will be your choice, of course. I have never forced anyone and shan’t start this evening.”

“What do you want?” Cedric asked quietly. The scent of some exotic spice surrounded him and he closed his eyes at the realization that he was actually just a little bit aroused by the handsome wizard who was basically forcing him into something he didn’t want. According to his father, Lucius Malfoy was the worst of wizarding kind, though, and that made this even more wrong. His father often ranted about Malfoy and dark magic. But he was definitely attractive and there was something that Cedric found very appealing about the way he carried himself. He shouldn't want this, should struggle more or yell for help, but all he could think about was how easy it would be to give in to something he found himself wanting more than he'd ever have imagined. Malfoy had said it was his choice, but, really, what choice did he have?

“A great many things, boy,” Malfoy murmured as his lips barely brushed against Cedric’s jaw. “At this particular moment, however, I want you. Will I have you or should I just leave you here and find my entertainment elsewhere?”

“Don’t leave me here,” Cedric said quickly. Since the possibility of being stuck here for hours had been mentioned, he’d been unable to think of anything except horrible creatures lurking in the shadows that would kill him for daring to disturb their forest. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. He'd also allowed himself to be distracted by thoughts of Malfoy, but he didn't want to think about those right now.

“What is your choice?” Malfoy asked bluntly as he straightened and smiled smugly.

“Y-you can have me,” Cedric whispered as he looked down at the ground. He was angry with himself for getting into this mess, angry with Malfoy for forcing this, and disappointed in his own cowardice, but there was no use fighting because that would just make Malfoy leave him here.

Malfoy didn’t say anything but his smirk became even more arrogant. He waved his hand and murmured a few words far too quickly for Cedric to hear them. Cedric found himself being lowered to the ground, his arms moving behind his back, his wrists still bound by strong magic, and then he was on his knees in front of Malfoy. This part was familiar, at least. He’d done this before as well as had it done to him so he took a deep breath and waited.

It wasn’t long before Malfoy opened his robe and unfastened his trousers. Like most Purebloods, he wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. He pushed them down around his firm thighs and gripped his cock. “I’m not convinced that you want it, young Cedric,” he mused as he ran his long fingers up and down the length of his cock. 

With his arms secured behind his back, Cedric wasn’t able to reach out or touch to prove himself as Malfoy seemed to want. All he could use was his mouth so he leaned forward and licked the head, using his tongue to catch a drop of pre-come. Malfoy chuckled and moved his hips back, which caused Cedric to have to reach forward for his cock. His face flushed when he felt his own cock begin to stir as he inhaled the heady aroma of musk and sex.

“Tell me,” Malfoy demanded in a quietly authoritative voice that gave no room for arguments.

“I want to suck you,” Cedric stammered, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say. While he wasn’t a virgin and hadn’t been since he was fifteen, he’d never talked during sex and usually considered it a quiet activity save for the occasional grunt or moan.

“Do you?” Malfoy asked in that infuriating tone. He traced Cedric’s lips with the head of his cock and then rubbed it against his cheek and jaw. “Ask me.”

Cedric looked up at him and wondered if Malfoy had any idea just how hard he was getting during all of this. Judging from that smirk, he knew, which was embarrassing and rather humiliating. He licked his lips and asked, “May I suck your cock?”

“Good boy,” Malfoy complimented before he pushed half of his cock into Cedric’s open mouth. Cedric gagged, caught by surprise at how quickly he found his mouth full, but soon adjusted. Malfoy’s fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head closer. Soon, he was sucking and licking as best he could as Malfoy fucked his face.

It wasn’t like any other blowjob he’d given. Malfoy didn’t tease or go slow. This was, quite literally, a face fucking. Cedric didn’t have control at all beyond making sure he didn’t use his teeth or choke. He was being used, basically, and he was ashamed to admit that he was harder than he could ever remember being. He sucked harder and relaxed his throat as best as he could. When he felt hair brush against his nose, he hummed at the knowledge that he’d taken all of Malfoy’s cock.

“Oh yes,” Malfoy murmured softly as he began to move his hips more quickly. “This is all your mouth is good for, boy. It was made to suck cock, to suck _my_ cock, and you look so pretty with your lips stretched around me.”

Malfoy fucked his face until Cedric’s jaw hurt and his tongue was nearly numb. He started to wonder how long the older man could last, since he rarely lasted a few minutes with direct contact like this, and then Malfoy thrust forward even harder. Cedric could hardly breathe as Malfoy’s cock slid in and out of his mouth with more force. 

He gasped with relief when Malfoy pulled out, sucking in breaths of air as Malfoy stroked his cock once, twice, three times. Then he came all over Cedric’s face, splashes of sticky warm come covering his mouth, nose, and cheeks. He managed to close his eyes when he realized what Malfoy intended, but could feel it dripping off his chin and nose.

Before he had a chance to do anything, he felt himself being pulled by the magic again. He opened his eyes and saw Malfoy watching him, stroking his cock lazily in a way that told Cedric they weren’t done yet. The magic pulled his arms in front of him until he was bent over slightly in a very uncomfortable position.

“You look good wearing my come,” Malfoy said smugly as he walked behind Cedric. “You’re such a good cocksucker, Cedric. Had a lot of practice, haven’t you? I knew as soon as I saw you that you were nothing more than a whore. It’s a look in the eyes and that beautiful mouth of yours.”

He wasn’t expected to say anything so he remained quiet. He told himself that it was because he wanted this to be over so he could go back to his tent and try to forget this night had ever happened. He knew better, though. He didn’t want to think about how easily he was obeying Malfoy’s directions or how arousing he found it be treated like this, to be used and made to feel like a whore instead of the Golden Boy of Hufflepuff as everyone seemed to think of him.

His track pants were tugged down until his erection bobbed in front of him, hard and eager for release, and his arse was bared to Malfoy’s gaze. He spread his legs when Malfoy’s foot moved between them and nudged his feet, and flexed his fingers as the magic bindings seemed to tighten even more around his wrists.

“How many have had your arse, young Cedric?” Malfoy asked as he moved his hands over each firm cheek. His fingers slide between the cleft, dragging across his pucker teasingly. “Shall we see just how tight you are? Answer me, boy.”

“One, Sir,” Cedric gasped when he felt Malfoy’s thumb press against his arsehole hard.

“Just one?” Malfoy repeated with obvious disbelief. “An arse like this should be made available to any Pureblood who wants it. It is a shame that your father has not taught you your place, Cedric. Instead, he teaches you to betray your blood and to disrespect your past.”

“Don’t speak of my father,” Cedric said sharply. Despite how aroused he was and how much he was actually enjoying this forced situation, he knew that his father was a hundred times the better of Lucius Malfoy.

A stinging slap to his arse startled him. “You will never speak to me in such a way, boy,” Malfoy snarled before he struck Cedric’s arse again. Cedric’s body thrust forward from the force of the slap, but the magic kept him from falling. His cock throbbed even more from the spanking, and his eyes rolled back as his hips rocked forwards into the warm night air. Suddenly, long fingers gripped his cock and balls hard. “Not yet. Not without my permission.”

Cedric looked down and saw Malfoy transfigure a rock into a leather contraption that was fitted around his cock tightly. He groaned as he felt his balls constricted and the leather rubbed against his sensitive skin. His cock was engorged and the head was coated with pre-come, but he knew that Malfoy controlled even that now.

“Pretty whore,” Malfoy murmured as his gloved hands slid up Cedric’s body and beneath his old T-shirt. His hardening cock rubbed against Cedric’s arse as he ripped the T-shirt in front and back, pushing the two halves down Cedric’s arms before he twisted Cedric’s nipples hard. “Look at you. You’re dying to have me slide into your arse, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you so hard and deep that you won’t be able to sit for days.”

The leather around his cock seemed to heat up as Cedric rocked back against Malfoy’s cock. He didn’t know what kind of toy Malfoy had created but it felt unbelievably good at the moment. He moaned like the wanton whore that Malfoy said he was and closed his hands into fists as he panted for breath.

Malfoy’s tongue glided down his spine as his gloved hands slid back down Cedric’s chest and stomach. When he felt the soft leather against the cheeks of his arse, Cedric bit his lip to keep from begging. Warm breath blew against his arsehole and then Malfoy licked him. He worked his tongue inside, lapping and licking with firm strokes as he spread Cedric’s cheeks further apart. “Whore,” he accused before he pushed his tongue back inside and moved it in and out slowly. A leather clad finger pressed against him and then pushed inside, too, which made Cedric’s body jerk forward.

His arse was thoroughly fucked by Malfoy’s tongue and then three fingers that stretched him wide and rubbed him with that soft leather until he was whining desperately. Malfoy didn’t even have to ask this time. Cedric dug his fingernails so deep into his palms that he could have sworn he felt blood and begged, “Please, Sir. Please fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Malfoy murmured smugly before he straightened and replaced his fingers with his cock. He thrust forward hard and buried his entire length inside Cedric’s arse. It was too much and his back arched as he felt his arse filled. 

There was no teasing now. There was just good, hard fucking. Each shove forward pushed Cedric against the magic binding him in place and caused his cock to bounce in front of him. His lip was bleeding and he was moaning for more, wanting it harder and faster until he all he knew was the cock in his arse and the pleasure that had his body tense and ready to find release. Malfoy gripped his hips tightly and dragged him back onto his cock, leaning forward so Cedric could feel the expensive material of his shirt against his bare back.

A low grunt preceded Malfoy’s orgasm. Cedric felt him come after he sunk deep into his arse, and then Malfoy pulled out. His come dripped onto Cedric’s back and arse as Malfoy stroked his cock until he was completely spent. He was breathing heavily when he leaned forward and unfastened the ring of leather tied around Cedric’s cock. “Now, boy,” he demanded.

Cedric whined as he came hard, shaking as his cock pulsed and his come splashed all over the ground beneath him and splashed up onto his belly as he rocked against the air. By the time he finished, he was panting and trembling. His body was covered in sweat and come, drying on his face and now his back and arse. He was sore and tired and had never felt this sated before. He glanced up at Malfoy through his sweaty bangs and frowned when he saw that he was fastening his trousers and reaching for his cloak.

“You’re a good fuck, Cedric,” Malfoy informed him with a smug smile. “Such a pretty little whore. You’ve got a future in cocksucking, if nothing else, and a tight arse that needs to be fucked more often. It was a very entertaining evening, though I’d suggest you not tell anyone about it unless you’d like to for me to share you with a multitude of my cohorts who might not be as gentle as I.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” he muttered, torn between satisfaction of a brilliant fuck and shame at having enjoyed something that was basically forced upon him by someone he hated. “Just free me and I’ll go.”

“Free you?” Malfoy laughed lowly. “No, I think I’ll leave you like that. Perhaps you’ll be fortunate and someone will find you before your dear daddy stumbles upon you looking like a well-fucked whore. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m afraid I’ve a meeting to attend and simply can’t abide tardiness.”

Before Cedric could say anything, Malfoy disappeared with a soft pop of Apparition. The magic binding his wrists stayed strongly in place, and he could feel come dripping from his arse as he stood bent over in the clearing with his trousers around his knees and his cock hanging free. “That bastard,” he snarled as he tried to figure out what he could do.

The sound of a match and then a flash of light caught his attention. He glanced over and flushed when he saw Bill Weasley lazily leaning against a tree with a lit cigarette in his hand. Bill’s long red hair seemed to catch the rays of moonlight as he pushed himself off the tree and stalked towards Cedric.

“You actually expected a Malfoy to honor an agreement? Really, Diggory, how naïve are you?” Bill asked with a hint of a smirk that made Cedric’s cock twitch in recognition. His gaze moved over Cedric blatantly and lingered on his arse for a moment too long for a casual observation. 

Cedric noticed that Bill’s trousers were open and his cock was half-hard and sticky from coming recently, which made him wonder how long Bill had stood there watching and obviously wanking. It was thicker than Malfoy’s and he licked his lips as he looked up at Bill’s handsome face. “Can you break the spell?”

“Yes, I could,” Bill drawled as he smiled. “He was right, you know? You do have a beautiful mouth.”

“What about a Weasley?” Cedric heard himself ask in a husky voice that betrayed his growing arousal. He slowly smiled. “Do they honor their agreements?”

Bill tossed the cigarette on the ground and put it out with a flick of his wand before he murmured something that made Cedric’s body tingle before his arms were once again moved behind his back. He opened his mouth willingly when Bill stepped closer and began to feed him his cock. Bill’s fingers tangled in Cedric’s hair as he murmured, “Well, I guess we’re about to find out.”

End


End file.
